¡Me Alquilo el 14 de Febrero!
by Shinzawall
Summary: Comenzó con una imagen. Una simple imagen, que la llevó a tener que pasar un mes entero con él. Con Sesshomaru. Ahora, tendrá que comenzar a conocerlo.. Y todo puede cambiar durante un mes. (SesshomaruxKagome)
1. Chapter 1

¡Me alquilo el 14 de Febrero!

Todo comenzó con un anuncio en facebook. Kagome lo había publicado en uno de sus momentos de aburrición, y claro, por haber perdido una apuesta con sus amigas, en una imagen, con esta información:

~¡Alquilo para el 14 de Febrero!

+Tarifas:

- "Amigos": $200

- "Novios de manita sudada": $300

- "Amigos con derecho": $400

- "Cena de Enamorados": $500 (Incluye foto para facebook y tú pagas la cena.)

- "Cena en casa de Padres": $1000 ($1200 si quieres que impresione a tus padres.)

- "Simular Amor": $3000 (Incluye besitos y un regalo sorpresa)

- "Si quieres que te crean": $6000

Empezamos a andar desde el 13 de Febrero y terminamos en 1 mes. (Incluye álbum de fotos en facebook, publicaciones tiernas cada dos días, besos y abrazos a gusto del cliente.)~

No era nada en serio. Pero con un par de Amigas habían echo una apuesta, y ella fue la perdedora: El resultado, esto. Lo que tampoco espero, es que 5 minutos después, hubiesen más de una docena de chicos pidiéndole a distintas tarigas.

¿WFT?

Fue su reacción. ¡Era broma! ¡Una broma! ¿No lo captaron?. Las chicas, bromearon con algunos de ellos, en especial Rin, por que le sorprendía la cantidad de hombres que decidieron hacerse paga por tener a Kagome de novia, aunque fuese a la falsedad. Ellas rieron en privado, sorprendidas por las ofertas que le pusieron a la Higurashi.

Kagome estaba apunto de apagar el Notebook, cuando un comentario más apareció en la Imagen.

_~Sesshomaru Taisho: ¿Te parece una oferta más elevada? "Cena de Enamorados" "Simular Amor" "Si quieres que te crean".. Tu dices..~_

La sorprendió. ¿Acaso el Sesshomaru, frío e indiferente de su clase le invitaba? ¡Vaya! Eso era aun más sorprendente. Abrió el Chat privado del chico, y comenzó.

_~Kagome: No me lo espere de ti. ¿Es enserio?~_

_~Sesshomaru: Tan serio, como que soy el más popular entre las chicas del colegio.~_

_~Kagome: ¿Tanta seriedad? ¿Estás seguro de querer estar conmigo durante un 1 mes? ¡Vamos!,.. ¿tú?_

_~Sesshomaru: Lo quiero. No te voy a negar que eres linda, y mi padre me presiona ¿Me ayudas? ¿O desperdiciarás la oportunidad de que te consienta por todo un mes?~_

_~Kagome: Bien, bien, te ayudo, hombre. Que se lo que se siente la presión. Desde el 13 ¿O empiezas antes?~_

_~Sesshomaru: Hoy es 2 de Febrero. Empecemos mañana, pero el mes termina el 14 de Marzo, si es que me cobras más, que decir, te pagaré.~_

_~Kagome: Bien, mañana. ¿Me tengo que presentes en casa de tus padres o que?~_

_~Sesshomaru: Si, paso por tí. En ese caso agregamos "Cena en casa de Padres".~_

_~Kagome: Nos vemos.~_

_~Sesshomaru: Hasta pronto.~_

Habló de ellos con las chicas. Tampoco se lo podían creer: ¡Que el sexy Sesshomaru, le pedía a Kagome que lo ayudará!, pero se la terminaron por tragar cuando la chica les mostró el trato cerrado. Tendrían que ver a su amiga con aquel hombre, por el que todas ellas morían.

No era tan malo. Bueno,.. ¡Si lo era!

O*o*O*o*O

Despertó al día siguiente. Con un dolor de cabeza increíble, doliéndole las mejillas de tanto reír por la noche con sus amigas. Era sábado, muy afortunadamente. Eran las 9:00, y Sesshomaru la llamó diciéndole que ira a por ella a las 12:00 .. ¡Y el era demasiado puntual!

Apresurada, corrió a al baño.

Comenzando a caer la tibia agua sobre su suave piel, mojando su azabache cabello. Se enjuagó con delicadeza la piel, tallando cada parte de su cuerpo. Lentamente, un aroma a frutas invadió el baño, rodeando el cuerpo de ella. Su cabello bien pegado a su cuerpo, comenzaba a relucir más. En esos instantes, de dio a pensar en Sesshomaru. Aun, ella misma, no podía creer que fingiría ser la novia de él.. ¡De Sesshomaru!, aquel chico tan frío al que todas aspiraban.

Suspiró agitadamente.

No consideraba que solo pensar en él: le costaba. Pero, de todas maneras, no era el dinero lo que le interesaba, lo único que sí: Era pasar un buen mes, y no arrepentirse luego de lo que había hecho en él.

Terminó por cambiarse. ¿Que podía ponerse para visitar a los suegros?. Una falda no venía bien, pero con la calor, un pantalón tampoco era la mejor opción. Se decidió a un vestido beige. La tela de la falda era algo transparente/brillosa, por lo cual se colocó un falso bajo él, nada levantado, solo la tela blanca que le binó muy bien. La parte de arriba no era demostrativa, con cuello circular, sin mangas, y con algunos detalles y colgantes combinados. Su piel resaltaba bien con el vestido.

O*o*O*o*O

Terminaba de maquillarse. Con un poco de rimen/rimel, no para resaltar, más bien como detalle, y un rosado en sus labios. No quería dar mala impresión, así que: Uso unas sandalias a color, y un bolso pequeño, colgado diagonalmente. Se miró al espejo: rara vez se vestía con tanta inocencia, a ella le gustaba más la diversión, pero esta también era parte de su personalidad.

La puerta de su casa sonó. Ella sabía que su Madre abriría así que bajo con tranquilidad. Y al llegar a la puerta, le observó bien. Vestía un pantalón ajustado color azul marino. Y una camisa blanca suelta, con un corbata negra cayendo más abajo de dos botones abiertos. Sonrió. Se veía bien así. Aunque la combinación pasaba el contrastado.

— ¿Nos vamos?—preguntó el joven peli-plata.

Asintió con la cabeza, ante la sonriente mirada de mi Madre. Para salir, tomando el brazo que él extendía para guiarla. Seguía sorprendiéndola que tuviese plata sus cabellos, y ojos dorados, pero sabía que su familia era de distinto lugar. Ahora mucho no importaba.

O*o*O*o*O

— Llegamos.—anunció el mayor, bajándose de un lado aquel lujoso Auto.

**Mi mirada quedó en blanco al ver por la ventanilla a tal casa. ¡Era enorme!, escuchaba muchas veces como Inuyasha presumía de sus pertenencias, pero no me espere aquella mansión totalmente cubierta de blancos, celestes, y dorados.** Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de donde ella se hallaba, pensaba bajarse sola, pero él había sido buen caballero: "O al menos lo hacía creíble".

Se bajó del auto, guiada por el brazo del mayor. Adentrándose al enorme lugar y ahí en la entrada: le esperaban dos personas mayores, aunque sin arrugas que les delataran, elegantemente vestidos, sonriendo satisfechos y complacidos.

— ¿Con que eres tu la jovencita Kagome?—interrogó el mayor, teniendo los mismos cabellos plata, solo que atados en una alta coleta.

— Lo soy, un gusto conocerlos, señores Taisho.—saludó amablemente la joven.

La hicieron pasar, junto a Sesshomaru. El peli-plata le tomó de la mano, pues a los dos adultos se les ocurrió ir detrás de ellos. Kagome no hizo más que aceptar la mano que estrujaba la suya propia. Fingiendo que fingía sonrojarse.

_~Y ahí comenzaba todo, fingiendo fingir..~_


	2. Chapter 2

Como es algo que ya llevó avanzado, y tengo tiempo, no quise pasarlo mañana, y lo entregó de inmediato. E aquí el segundo capítulo.

Por cierto, y respondiendo los comentarios que llegaron :D

**cheryl takaichy**: Si, soy yo. Shinzawall y esta cuenta de Lady-Shinza, es la misma persona :D, por ello aquí también subo esta historia. Y ¡Si! Ambas somos Chilenas, un gusto, y bueno resolviendo tu duda :D

**mikori**: Hola, un gusto. Em, muchas gracias. Esta es una historia algo atrevida. x3. En todos los casos, muchas gracias por comentar. Espero verte seguido, y bueno.. Sayo~!

- Sin más que decir. Les dejo disfrutar el capítulo.

* * *

Fue guiada hasta el Comedor por Sesshomaru. Se fijó como en que sus padres, parecían estar bastante atentos a los movimientos de su hijo y ella. Pero bueno, debía ser, si querían confirmar si de verdad era esa hermosa joven, novia de Sesshomaru.

La comida ya estaba servida.

Muchas variedades de ensaladas, y carnes repartidas por la amplia mesa. La boca de la muchacha por unos segundos pareció abrirse, limitándose a mirar todo con asombro. Pasaron a los asientos, donde Sesshomaru, caballerosamente, abrió la silla de la dama, para luego, estando ella ya en la silla, acomodarla. Inuyasha apareció tomando asiento al lado de su hermano, e Izayoi e InuNoTaisho se sentaron a ambos extremos de la mesa. No era tan grande, pero lo suficiente para salir de lo común y adinerado.

— ¡Querida Kagome!—le llamó la mujer.— ¿Como fue que conociste a Sesshomaru?

¡Auch! Llegó casi a toser un poco de la comida. No se la había pensado. Suerte la suya que era muy creativa, lo cual le salvó el pellejo a ella y al joven peli-plateado.

— Es mi compañero de hace mucho. Aunque lo conocí en una Plaza, la central de esta cuidad. De principio lo consideré un poco anti-social y a veces arisco, pero lo empecé a conocer más en clases, y e le aquí. Me terminé enamorando de él, y estoy presente, por que me pidió ser su novia.—contestó alegremente, mientras la mujer daba saltitos de alegría.

— ¡Jamás pensé que mi Sessho se fuese a enamorar!—exclamó la Madre, mientras Inuyasha dudaba de que fuese todo ese rollo verdad.

**Si supiera**. Suspiró Sesshomaru. **Que más tengo que pagarle cuota a esta dama por su compañía.** Volvió a suspirar, sumido en sus pensamientos.

— ¡Hijo! ¡Tienes un muy buen ojo con las damas!—alabó su Padre, mientras él se limitaba a sonreír con cansancio.

— Si.—respondió, volviendo a la labor de comer.

Izayoi no salía aun de su mutismo. Aquella chica era perfecta. Tenía un perfecto toque de delicadeza, aunque no tanto, algo arisca, casi in-notoria, respetuosa, y muy buena moza, perfecta para ¡Su pequeño Sessho!. No paraba de alabar a los dioses que la muchacha estuviese presente.

Inuayasha seguía sin convencer por la escenita que se montaban. El conocía a Kagome y su grupito, y aunque a ellas les gustase Sesshomaru, Kagome no era el tipo de mujer que se fue a enredar tan rápido con él, y más si hace un poco, el ni sabía de esto. Y si que hablaba a menudo con el grupo.

Kagome estaba algo agotada, a verse inventado un par de escenas de Sesshomaru y ella no era nada bueno para su ya forzado cerebro. Temía que Inuyasha fuese a abrir la boca, así que le mantenía la mirada con:_ "Habla, y te dejo sin amiguito ¿Captas?"_ para asustarlo, y resultaba a la perfección. **Tampoco me gusta mucho mentir.** Se repitió en pensamientos, más cansada aun.

— ¿Y? ¡¿Y?! ¡No dejes de contarme Kagome, sigue!—pedía la Madre bien emocionada.

— Verá Señorita Izayoi..—intentó replicar la joven, levemente mareada.

— Mamá, por favor. A Kagome no le hes fácil recrear todo en tan poco tiempo.—explicó con tranquilidad su hijo, sonriendo un poco, para pasar a mirar de reojo, a la ya pálida chica.

— Ay, Sesshomaru, que malo eres.—comentó su madre con voz infantil, ante la mirada cariñosa de su esposo.— ¡Pero Kagome tendrá que seguir contándome todo luego!

— Sí, no se preocupe , lo haré. —habló la joven tranquilamente, tratando de agudizar su ya nublosa vista.

Inuyasha tardó poco en darse cuenta de que Kagome seguía de malas con el resfrío que había agarrado hace no mucho, así que pico a su hermana para que tomará atención en ello. El mayor al darse cuenta, espero un poco, para que Kagome terminase de comer, y luego se la levó rápidamente, despidiéndose de sus padres. E Inuyasha no le quedó más que explicar que la joven había estado enferma, y puede que aun no haya curado del todo.

Izayoi e InuNoTaisho se sintieron felices, por que su hijo había salido preocupado por la joven.

— ¿Por que no me dijiste que estabas resfriada?—interrogó enojado, aunque mostrando desinterés.

— No tenía por que. Es cosa mía. ¿Por que te lo iba a decir?—respondió arisca, mientras observaba el paisaje de fuera por la ventanilla del auto.

Sesshomaru no replicó, al tener ella razón, más se molesto por no poder contradecir a la joven. Kagome no esperó a que el mayor le abriese la puerta y se bajó sola del lujoso móvil, despidiéndose cortés y fríamente del peli-plata, para adentrarse a su casa.

— ¡Oye, de todas maneras mañana tienes que ir conmigo!—gritó el mayor sin mucho interés.

— ¡Claro, claro! ¡Y me pagas un poco más!—respondió sin mirarle, alzando la mano desde su posición.

El hombre gruñó, para pasar a reírse y retirarse del lugar.** Será esa mujer..** Bueno que iba, de todas maneras ya lo había hecho, quedaba disfrutar del mes.

O*o*O*o*O

Kagome se sacó los molestos zapatos, pasando inmediatamente a su habitación, encendiendo el Notebook, abriendo la ventanilla de conversación de sus amigas. Rin que estaba conectada, fue la primera en saludarle.

_~Rin: ¡Eh, Kagome! ¿Y como te fue?_

_-Kagome vio el mensaje de la conversación grupal y sonrió.-_

_Kagome: ¡Bien! Pero en mejor momento no podía venirme el resfriado .-._

_Rin: ¡Uh! Vaya suerte la tuya._

_Kagome: ¿Suerte de estar con aquel chico? ¡Claro!-casi llegó a sonar sárcastico-._

_Sango: ¿Entonces te la pasaste bien?_

_Kagome: Si, más o menos. ¡Si tener que responder muchas preguntas así es tan fácil y divertido!_

_Rin: De suegros tu, sabes. ;D_

_Kagome: Sí, llega a ser agotador._

_Sango: ¡No te quejes! ¡Si te tienes al galanazo de Sesshomaru para ti durante un mes!_

_Rin: ¿O es que no piensas colarte con él y bailar un rato bien por encima?-entiéndase el doble sentido de esto xD-_

_Kagome: ¡Rin!_

_Rin: Disculpa, ón, pero bien sabes que sí e.é_

_Sango: ¡Eh! No la puedes negar.. è.é_

_Kagome: Ya, ya. Saben que con él, no. Un mes bien abstenida! ¡Por dios, moriré!_

_Rin: No te creas. ¿Es hombre o no? no apuesto a ni más de 3 días._

_Sango: ¡Tendrían que cortarle el amiguito para ser tan "Inocente"!_

_Kagome: ¿A que me envidian? ¿O es que quieren saber como es ese adonis en la cama?_

_Sango/Rin: ¡Nos pica la curiosidad!_

_Kagome: Bueno. Pero ni por ahora creo que pase. Es para pasar el reto, lo saben._

_Rin: Bien castrado debe estar para resistirse.._

_Sango: ¿Y esa de Kikyo no te matará?_

_-La mención de ese nombre hizo reír a Rin y Kagome, que bien cómplices se tenían a la idea de joder a esa loca-_

_Kagome: ¡Me viene bien por el c*lo lo que me haga esa bruja! _

_Sango: ¡Vaya! Pero si casi te ha hecho la vida imposible junto con Kagura._

_Rin: Cierto, cierto.. ¿Que no piensas vengarte? ¡Tu sabes que Kikyo muere por Inuyasha! Pero la "dama" no le tomaría 2 segundos echarse abajo a Sesshomaru en la cama, además Kagura también muere por él._

_Kagome: ¡Excelente oportunidad! _

_Sango/Rin: ¿Verdad? ¿Verdad?_

_Kagome: ¡Si, si! Haber si las tres mandamos a esas dos a tragarse la tierra._

_Rin: Suena tentador..._

_Sango: ¿Que tienes en mente?_

_Kagome: Muchas cosas...~_

Sonrió por última vez antes de cerrar el Chat con todas ideas malas en mente. ¡Pero m*erda! Se le habían echo las 2:00 de la madrugada.. ¡Por dios! No podía dormir a esa hora. ¿Que rayos paso que el tiempo paso volando?.. ¡Así..!

La venganza contra Kikyo y su cómplice: Kagura.

¡Uh! Pero bien complacida estaba ella de saber cuando aprovecharía el estar con ese sexy de Sesshomaru. Lo aprovecharía bien, muy bien.. _Demasiado bien.. _

Vio de reojo su celular. Y una tentadora y muy mala idea se le binó a la cabeza: Sin dudarlo se abalanzó al celular, cual lobo a su presa, y busco el número que recordaba una vez pidió a Kanna para decirle un par de cosas.

_~¡Eh, Señorita Princesa_

_Le dará mucho gusto saber. Que he tenido el placer de asistir a la casa de los Taisho y lo seguiré haciendo, quizá hasta me pasa por la habitación de él. ¿Le molesta? Ojala que no, por que enserio, no quiero que vaya a interrumpirme en plena acción. _

_Besitos. Kagome~_

Rió por última vez y se echo a la cama, dejándolo a modo silencioso, por si es que a la loca bruja de Kikyo se le ocurría contestar. Y la verdad es que lo hizo, sabiendo aquello por que vibro su cabeza. Aun así, mañana contestaría.

Se echo a su cama. Dejando a su cuerpo descansar. Aun tenía frío, así que rápidamente se cubrió con las cobijas de la cama, enrollándose en ellas. Pensando en que tal vez,.. Este mes fuese más interesante de lo que esperaba.

**Y lo será, definitivamente lo será.** Pensó con malicia, intentando dar con las posibles respuestas con groserías que le arremataría Kikyo en la cara en el mensaje, bueno~ Algo por burlarse de ella, no estaba tan mal, después de todo.

_¡Y la amanecida se hacía lo mejor que podía venir!_


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola!

Bueno, subiendo de nuevo. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo, y opinar. Ahora, les dejaré disfrutar de este capítulo 3. ¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

~Yo Juego, pero no Juegas ¿Entendido?~

¡Amanecer, dulce amanecer!

Y Kagome terminó por desentumecerse, girándosevarias vecessobre la cama, hasta por fin, abrir los ojos. Algo molesta por los rayos de Sol a su cara. Muy feliz, se acordó del mensaje de Kikyo, y con algo más que emoción buscó el mensaje correspondiente

¡E la! Ahí estaba.

_~¡¿Niñata?! ¿Andas de broma? ¿Tú? ¡Vamos, se sabe que ninguno de los Taisho se interesa por tí._

_Joven, yo me los he llevado a la cama a los dos. ¿No te da envidia? Kagura se queda con Sessho, mientras yo me quedó con su hermano ¿Puede haber algo mejor?~_

Sonrió maliciosa, y comenzó a teclear rápidamente.

_~¡Vaya, además de estúpida, fácil! ¿Quién lo diría? ¡Kikyo se acuesta con todos! ... Y no mujer, no ando de broma ¿Es que no te pasas por el facebook o qué? Haber si no me crees, y es tanta verdad lo que tu dices, no vemos hoy en __la casa__ de los Taisho. Sesshomaru pasará por mi en unos momentos ¡Si quieres dile a tu .. ¿Amiga? Bueno digamos que tienes una amiga.. Kagura! _

_Y si bien no te enteráis, de la que nadie quiere saber es de tí ¿Acaso es __que los hombres__ quieren algo usado? ¡No, por dios! ¡Y menos con esa cara de bruja que te gastas!_

_¡Besitos Kagome!~_

Cuanto adoraba la venganza y el sarcasmo. ¡Más si era con esa bruja! ¡Aghh! La odiaba, sinceramente. ¿Además, así nada más confiesa que es fácil? ¡Wow!. Rió nuevamente, divertida, mientras avisaba de lo recientemente acontecido a Rin y Sango con una llamada.

Aun era algo temprano, pero estar lista antes, era mejor que nada.

¡Ding Dong! (Intento fallido de timbre de casa :D)

Recordó de muy mala gana de que su Madre no estaba en casa, así que resignada, bajo a abrir. Bajar las escaleras, algo tan cotidiano, se hizo tan tedioso. El pelo lo tenía un poco revuelto, y un usaba un pequeño short , con unablusa sin mangasy algo pequeña, de pijama.

¡Y e la!

Tenía que ser justamente él, quién golpease la puerta.

¡Si, Sesshomaru!

El la miró primero. La inspeccionó conla mirada, notando cada parte de su formado cuerpo. Mucho no dejaba a la imaginación aquel demostrativo pijama. Y mientras él, muy concentrado en su tarea de memorizarla, Kagome no sabía que hacer o que decir, ruborizándose al instante, sin poder reaccionar.

— ¡Pervertido!— gritó, cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Luego deun ratobajo, con unos Jeans hasta las rodillas decolor azulmarino, y una blusa negra, más una camisa de manga corta del mismo color abierta. Abrió nuevamente la puerta, encontrándose a un Sesshomaru, totalmente sumido en su mundo.

— ¿Se-sesshomaru?

— Vaya. ¿Que no estás lista temprano? ¡Te dije que vendrías conmigo!

— ¡Hombre! Déjame descansar. No tengo ataduras todavía. ¿A donde piensas llevarme?

— Aun paseo. Por si es que no sabemos, mis Padres en este preciso momento, me están espiando. Fingir es fingir. Y ellos me lo están haciendo muy difícil.

— ¡Vaya padres, los tuyos! Vale, vale te sigo.

Después de haber recogido su bolso y las llaves, se retiró de su casa junto a Sesshomaru, que la hizo subirse en una motocicleta.**¡Vaya niño rico! Auto lujoso un día, Motocicleta al otro ¿Que me esperará en todo el mes?.**Pensó Kagome sonriente, sintiendo como partía, aferrándose ella al cuerpo del peli-plata.

O*o*O*o*O

El lugar, con sinceridad era hermoso. Un poco fuera de la zona urbana. Pero sin duda, la vista a la naturaleza desde esa altura ¡Era asombrosa!

La miró una y otra vez. Grabándose esa imagen lo más que podía. Tomando un par de fotos, con una mirada de total ilusión. Cosa que extrañamente a Sesshomaru hizo sonreír inconscientemente.

— ¡Genial! ¿Te gustó?— comentó el mayor, aun mirando al prado bajo ellos.

— ¡Me ha encantado!— respondió sin verle, continuando su tarea de sacarle fotos.

— Me alegro.

Eso la detuvo. ¿En verdad solo era un juego de fingidas?. De cierta manera, era algo molesto para ella, saber, que luego de un mes todo terminaría. Y todo había empezado demasiado extraño.

— ¿Por que yo?— le cuestionó al fin. Sin saber verdaderamente lo que hacía.

Sesshomaru se volteó a verla un poco extrañado.

— ¿Por que tú, que cosa?

— ¿Por que me elegiste a mi?— volvió a decir.— No me digas que por el anuncio. Si tu querías, podías conseguir a cualquiera, y tampoco soy premio de Oro.

— ¿Por que tú.. eh? Por que sí. — respondió sin mirarle. Concentrado en el prado.

— ¡Esa no es respuesta!— reclamó, inflando las mejillas adorablemente— Réspondeme.

— Te seré sincero..— comenzó, dándose la vuelta, apoyando sus codos en la barandilla, con los ojos cerrados.— Me gustas. Pero odio las relaciones. ¿Contenta?

— Tu ya sabes de mi reputación. A mi me gusta jugar.— lanzó fríamente.

— Lo se.— asintió, para separarse de la baranda y acercarse un poco hasta la chica.— Pero me gustas. ¿Que puedo hacer?

— ¿Te gusto yo? Te recuerdo que para mí, los hombres, son como peones, mis piezas en el juego, con las que me divierto.— habló Kagome, con una mirada un poco seria.

— Ya lo sabía. Lo se desde hace mucho. Pero yo no soy dueño de mis sentimientos. A mi tampoco me gustan las formalidades.— comentó, agarrando el mentón de él.

— No juegues conmigo. ¡Déjame!— reclamó, intentando zafarse del agarre en el que la mantenía Sesshomaru.

**Quizá no sea solo eso.**Pensó Sesshomaru.

— ¡Suéltame!— volvió a reclamar la joven.

— ¿Que pasa si no?— interrogó él.

— Hablo enserio. ¡Suéltame! Me gusta jugar, no que jueguen conmigo. Sesshomaru, hablo enserio suéltame.— casi ordenó.

Sesshomaru hizo caso omiso, y la besó. Devorándole los labios pasionalmente. Kagome aun se resistía, luchando con liberarse de los grandes brazos del peli-plata. Lo separó de si misma con mucho esfuerzo, cerrando el puño, cubriendo con esa mano cerrada su boca, con un gesto de enfado. Sesshomaru se corrió hacía atrás, mientras con su mano abierta, y su dedo índice sobre sus labios, saboreaba un poco más del sabor que había probado.

— Yo juego, no juegan conmigo ¡Que te quedé claro Taisho! Si estoy contigo, es por que me pediste ayuda.— demandó la azabache.

— Pero yo si quiero jugar. Como tú lo haces. Como yo se hacerlo.— habló él relajadamente, mientras se acercaba otra vez hasta Kagome.

La azabache comenzó a retroceder. ¡Y ah, como no! Se tropezó, cayendo contra la barandilla y golpeándose fuerte la cabeza. Sesshomaru corrió rápidamente hasta ella.

O*o*O*o*O

Despertó adolorida. La habitación no era suya.**¿De quién es?.**Se preguntó, abriendo los ojos levemente. Unos ojos dorados la miraban atentamente.

— ¿Qu-quién?— interrogó, con un hilillo de voz.

— ¡Por fin has despertado!— exclamó el peli-plata, un poco ¿Conmocionado?

— ¡Idiota!— gritó bien como pudo, y arreglándose para levantarse.

**¡Que mujer más terca!**Pensó frustrado el mayor.

— Vale, disculpa.— dijo, sin real intención, levantando los brazos en un gesto de despreocupación.

— ¡Nada que disculpa! Ya te dije como soy. A mi nadie me utiliza, Adiós.— se levantó como pudo, y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

Sesshomaru algo cansado, la tomó del brazo, girándola hacía sí mismo, para nuevamente besarla. Kagome se separó rápidamente.

— Eres un estúpido.— comentó cansada.

— También lo sabía.. Pero soy un estúpido que te gusta..— explicó sonriente él.

Kagome se dio por vencida. Tratar con personas como él no era su fuerte. ¡Pero vamos! El frío e indiferente Sesshomaru .. ¿en verdad era así? ¡No se lo esperaba! Al menos no de él.

— Te seguiré ayudando. ¡Pero te lo advierto! Tu no juegas conmigo. Sabes que soy capaz hasta dejarte sin_"eso"_¿Entendido?— amenazó, con voz de mafiosa italiana.

Sesshomaru asintió lentamente, con algo de miedo, pero satisfecho.

— ¿Cuánto llevo aquí?— preguntó Kagome.

— Como 5 horas. Serán las 15:00 de la tarde. ¿Por que?— respondió.

— Quiero volver a mi casa.

— Tranquila, puedes quedarte. Te has golpeado muy fuerte ¿no?. Quédate, no te molesto más si así lo quieres.

— Aghh. No, mejor quédate. No quiero estar sola.— terminó por rendirse nuevamente.

O*o*O*o*O

— ¡Estoy muy alegre Inu! Sesshomaru por fin esta con una jovencita.—comentó la peli-negra, dando saltitos.

— Sí, si. Izayoi cálmate. Sesshomaru es Sesshomaru, veamos como resulta todo.—respondió el mayor, con tono relajado.

— ¡Amargado!

— Pero soy tu amargado.—comentó satisfecho, y se apoderó de los labios de la azabache.

O*o*O*o*O

— ¡Vaya! ¿Kikyo te dijo eso? ¡Que estupidez!—respondió el peli-plata.

— Lo se. Te odiaría se te importará Kagura o Kikyo, sinceramente las odio.—terminó por decir.

En efecto. Kagome estaba hablando con el peli-plata, respecto al mensaje que le envío Kikyo por la mañana. Sesshomaru no podía más que reírse. ¿En verdad tan habladora era esa mujer? El jamás se acostaba con nadie. Ni lo haría por ahora, menos con esas dos tan frívolas reptiles.

— Me importas tú. No seas celosa.—comentó, fingiendo superioridad.

— No estoy siendo celosa.—respondió desviando la mirada.—Pero la odio.

— ¡Yo también!.. Odio a las personas que solo hablan, como ella.

— Lástima que mañana volvemos a clase.—suspiró Kagome.

— Si, pero..—comenzó, sonriendo— Ahora eres mi novia ¿lo olvidas?

— No lo olvidó. Supongo que dejaré mis juegos por el mes.—murmuró a regañadientes.

— ¡Si! Exactamente.—sonrió con suficiencia el mayor.

La conversación se mantuvo en el desprecio que existía entre Kagome y Kikyo, y que harían mañana. Después de todo, Sesshomaru no solo la quería para fingir en la casa, si no también para presumirla con todo el Instituto ¡El tenía a la mujer más bella!

_~Pero los resultados pueden ser otros..~_

* * *

Emmsss. Espero hallan disfrutado de su lectora :D

Y respondiendo a los comentarios del capítulo anterior :3.

**simy-chan: **¡Hola! :333. Bueno, realmente es una imagen que ronda por el facebook, y me pareció divertida, de ahí salió esto x3. Gracias por leer, y bueno, como siempre, espero sigas está historia :D.

**hara: **Bueno, en este capítulo no esta, pero en el siguiente, ¡Si! e.é. En todo caso, gracias por haber pasado a comentar ;D

**Sasunaka doki:** A mi también me quedo gustando el resultado de ese grupito de tres malvadas, Jeje, pervertidas, y mal-pensadas, Lol. También a ti, muchas gracias por darte el tiempo de comentar. Espero verte seguido :3.

Y ... ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo! Bye~


	4. Chapter 4

— ¿Me dejarás ir a casa?

— No.

— Me rindo.

— ¡Por fin algo inteligente!

— ¡Cállate idiota! ¿Y ropa?

— Mi madre se encargará de eso.

— Argggh.

Se dejó caer nuevamente, de brazos cruzados sobre la cama, con una cara de enfado. Hermoso puchero a ojos de Sesshomaru. Más para Kagome se le estaba haciendo molesto, que el peli-plata no la dejará hacer nada por si misma ¡Por dios! Solo se golpeó la cabeza contra la barandilla, y habían pasado 4 hrs. **Si así me la pasaré en 4hrs.. ¿Como será con más tiempo?**. El simple pensamiento, la espantó.

O*o*O*o*O

Amaneció. Despertando perezosamente.

— ¡Kagome!—llamó una voz femenina.

— ¿Eh, q-quién?—interrogó, algo adormilada.

— ¡Muchacha, levántate! ¡Tienes que asistir al Instituto!

¡Pero la mujer que le regañaba no era exactamente su Madre! ¿Que demonios pasaba?. Se levantó de un salto, sentándose sobre la cama. Algo incomoda, comenzó a frotarse los ojos, para visualizar la figura, que, tan escandalosamente gritaba.

¡Izayoi!

Nada más y nada menos, que, la Madre de su amigo InuYasha, y de su _"Novio" _Sesshomaru. Miró repetidas veces a la azabache frente a ella, que le extendía el uniforme del Instituto, **¿Que había pasado? **pensó, sin llegar a entender por que, se hallaba en aquella casa.

¡Esta que..!

¡Ela, apareció Sesshomaru! Y ahí de golpe recordó lo acontecido ayer, solo para tomar el uniforme, agradeciendo a la mujer, y partir rápidamente a cambiarse.

El uniforme consistía en una falda azul, ni muy corta, ni tan larga, con pliegues. Una "Polera" (Camisa, playera, camiseta, etc.) color azul/celeste de manga corta, con un suéter sin mangas, de cuello V, gris. Nada fuera del otro mundo. Colocándoselo velozmente, bajó, tomo un par de alimentos y salió.

O*o*O*o*O

**No se esta volviendo lo mejor, estar al lado de Sesshomaru. A él, también le gusta jugar. Y yo no me arriesgó. Al menos, no con él.** Suspiró, adentrándose rápidamente al recinto, buscando con la mirada a sus dos amigas, las cuales encontró en el patio interno del lugar. Sonriéndoles ampliamente, se acercó a ellas.

— ¡Kagome!—exclamaron coordinadas, mientras se levantaban para recibir a la azabache.

— ¿Y? ¿Como te fue?—lo que se volvió un cuestionario aun más extenuante, con todo tipo de preguntas respecto al mayor de los peli-plata.

Kagome respondió todas ellas con un suspiro.

— Agotador.—describió simplemente, mientras bajaba la vista, relajando los músculos.

— ¿Por que? ¿Que paso? ¿Hizo algo?

Ahorrándose el resto de preguntas, del mismo significado y de misma respuesta: Contestó rápido, con la explicación de lo acontecido ayer, y la conversación mantenida al lado del mayor. Rin y Sango, primero, miraron de extraña forma a su amiga, hasta comprender el por que de su cansancio. Definitivamente, ambos eran demasiado parecidos en algunos aspectos: Únicamente como: ¡Relaciones!

Una enorme gota de sudor corrió por la cien de ambas amigas.

Conociendo a la perfección la manera de jugar de Kagome, no tenían nada que decir. Odiaba a los hombres que querían jugar con ella: Por eso desde el principio, jamás involucraba sentimientos. Y eso es lo que le dama la reputación a la joven: "Fría jugadora, aunque, lamentablemente, Premio Mayor".

— Aghh.. ¿Y que harás?—interrogó Rin, curiosa de saber si continuaría o no.

— Lo ayudaré. No me queda más, yo también se, lo molesto que es, que los Padres anden muy metidos en eso, más a esta edad.

— Te compadezco. Sesshomaru puede ser frío, pero viendo como tu lo ves ahora... ¿Lo lograrás?—cuestionó, una muy divertida Sango.

— ¡Claro que sí! Además..—las mejillas de la muchacha adoptaron un leve rubor.

Sango y Rin lo sabía. No dirían jamás la razón por la cual, ella se volvió así. Pero si había oportunidad de cambiar, esa era de Sesshomaru, ya que, este era el único, que logro atraerle. Aunque aun veían bastante lejano, el que se comprendieran.

Sesshomaru irrumpió en la escena.

Rin lo vio desde la lejanía, y espero que este, pacientemente, llegará al lado de la azabache. Y una vez echo, la tomó por detrás de la cintura, sorprendiéndola, aprovechando él esto, para besarla.

Como sabrán los: "¡Uhhhh!" "¡Ahhh!" "¡Ohhh!" No se hicieron esperar por los presentes del patio. Que primero y más importante, les costaba creer que, ELLOS, exactamente ESOS DOS, que por separado adoraban jugar, ahora, se besaran con tanto cariño enfrente de medio mundo presente.

Lágrimas, Suplicas, Lamentos, todo eso: Por los pretendidos más codiciados.

Kikyo, desde el tercer piso, admiraba el patio. Observando con malicia al peli-plata menor. Su feliz, iba en aumento, hasta que el beso de Kagome y Sesshomaru la puso colérica. Kagura a su lado, estaba que echaba llamas. **¡La maldita niña decía la verdad!**

Ya vería esa niña, las pagaría caro. MUY caro, nadie se metía con los Taisho a excepción de ellas.

O al menos así lo veía Kikyo y Kagura.

O*o*O*o*O

Comenzaron las clases.

El profesor, ajeno a todos los murmuros del "SesshxKag ¡Nuevo!" De sus alumnos, hacía transcurrir la clase con normalidad. Mientras que ninguno de los presentes sabía de que m*erda estaba hablando el maestro.

¡La bendita campana sonó!

Y el profesor retirándose, dejo que el resto se reunirá en propios círculos para iniciar conversa. Kikyo se acercó lentamente a Sesshomaru.

— ¿Que pretendes?—interrogó la mujer, insinuante.

— Nada. Si me disculpas, me voy con Kagome.

El peli-plata se retiró, avanzando junto con la azabache, que al ver a Kikyo, salió del recinto.

La alcanzó rápidamente, aunque esta seguía molesta. Para Sesshomaru, sin razón aparente.

— ¿Por que te enfadas?—cuestionó divertido, abrazándola.

— ¿Me puedes decir.. ¡Maldito pervertido! que quieres con todo esto?—interrogó, ya un poco cansada de todo el montaje que se estaba haciendo Sesshomaru.

— Nada. Solo quiero estar contigo.—respondió juguetón, besándola disimuladamente en el cuello.

— Te mataré.. ¿Lo sabes?

— Moriré feliz.

Kagome volvió a gruñir. ¡Sesshomaru se pegaba a ella como lapa!

— Hombre, que también tengo vida.

— Déjame acompañarte.—propuso melosamente.

— ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! Me rindo Sesshomaru, vamos.

El peli-plata sonrió feliz, acompañando a la joven.

O*o*O*o*O

— ¡Ahora si que las tengo para mi! Me van a responder.— Inuyasha con voz demandante ordenó.

Rin y Sango bajaron los brazos en señal de rendidas. Entendían que el peli-plata menor no entendiese que m*erda estaba pasando en su casa, más con su hermano, y Kagome.

— ¿Como es que Kagome ahora es novia de mi hermano?—saltó sorprendido, y algo molesto de no enterarse de nada.

— Sesshomaru se lo propuso.—respondió simplemente Sango.

— Sabía que a mi hermano le atraía ella.. pero.. ¡No me espere que se hicieran novios!

— ¡Cállate!—exclamó Rin.

— Aghh. Lo siento. Pero es demasiado extraño.. Qué, ¡Tu Amiga llegue a tu casa un día después de clase, y diga que es la novia de tu hermano!

— Lo sabemos, pero cierra la boca. Koga anda por ahí.—anunció Sango.

— ¿Te refieres a ese sarnoso? ¡No me interesa!—respondió.

— Mira, si te calmas, te explicó.—propuso Rin, Inuyasha obedientemente, calló la boca.

Rin con toda la paciencia del mundo, explicó que Sesshomaru se lo propuso y ella esta. ¡Pero el trío sabía como eran ambos! Más por ello es que no querían juntarlos. Por que, sinceramente, eran todo un dolor de cabeza. InuYasha aceptó felizmente las explicaciones de la azabache menor, mirándola embobado.

— ¿Has entendido?—preguntó al final, la oji-chocolate.

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡Ah! .. S-sí.

Sango sonrió complacida, ante la total perdición de Inuyasha a los ojos de su joven amiga. **Son tan idiotas, igual que Sesshomaru y Kagome.** Pensó la chica para sus adentros.

— ¡Oye Inuyasha, te estube buscando!—una voz varonil y tranquila, sacó a la chica de su mutismo, para mirar al dueño de aquella voz.

— ¡Miroku!—respondió el peli-plata.— Lo siento, vine a hablar con Rin y Sango.

— Vaya que preciosuras tenemos aquí.—comentó el peli-negro, mirandolas de pie a cabeza.

El recién llegado se acercó a ambas con una sonrisa pervertida, mientras iba a tomar la mano de Sango, besándola y dulcemente diciendo _"Cuando quiera, hermosa dama"_. Iba a repetir con Rin, pero, Inuyasha se interpuso con una mirada aterradora, y aura asesina, prefirieron en esos instantes, echarse atrás con la otra azabache.

Inuyasha tiró de su amigo, para alejarse de las jóvenes damas, mientras el trataba de soltarse para darle el _"ultimo mensaje" _a Sango.

— ¡Llamamé!—gritó, desaparecieron en la esquina de los otros pasillos. Sango se rió por lo bajo.

— ¡Vaya! Pero si el chico te ha gustado.—codeó Rin, sonriente.

— ¿Q-que dices? ¡N-no!

— Vamos, no lo niegues, adoraste a ese Miroku..

— ¡R-rin!

**¡Pues si yo lo adore..! ¿Que hay de ti.. eh?.** Pensó Sango, prefiriéndose guardar el comentario. Rin definitivamente daba más miedo que Kagome enojada.

O*o*O*o*O

— ¡¿Que m*erda quieres?!—exclamó, ya harta.

— Nada, Solo a ti.—respondió el peli-plata, con una sonrisa.

— ¡Déjate de juegos!

— ¿Por que? No estoy jugando.

— ¿Y entonces que quieres?

Había echo esa pregunta MIL veces, solo el día de hoy, pero el no dejaba de contestarle lo mismo ¡Y la tenía hasta la corona! **¡Por amor de Dios! ¿Que demonios quiere Sesshomaru?**

Pero, vamos a _comprender _un poco al joven. Y todos sus pensamientos.

**No quiero dejarla sola. ¿Que tiene de malo? ¿Es que acaso no se da cuenta de que la miran como si estuviera en celo? ¡Vaya mujer! Ahora, este mes, es MÍA. Y definitivamente no dejaré que esos p*rros se le acerquen ¡No a ella!.. Aunque, tengo que admitir que es.. ¡No.. NO .. No no no! Esos pensamientos no son míos, eso si que no. **

— ¡Oye! Sesshomaru.. ¿Estás bien?—preguntó la voz preocupada de Kagome.— Estás rojo.

— ¿Qué? ¿R-rojo? ¿eh?... ¡N-no..! ¡No es nada!—aseguró.

— Bien, bien. Sigamos, me falta un libro.

— De acuerdo.

Continuaron su recorrido, cogiendo el último libro que le hacía falta a Kagome esta vez.

O*o*O*o*O

— ¡¿Como se atreve esa Maldita?! ¡SESSHOMARU ES MÍO!—la voz estruendosa de Kagura~

— ¡YA LO SE! ¡CÁLMATE! ¡Esa maldita no tenía que meterse con los Taisho! CON ELLOS, NO.—reclamó Kikyo.

Ambas se encontraban aun en el salón, discutiendo con toda libertad. Pensando en una y mil formas de j*der desde hoy a Kagome.

— En todo caso, las pagará. Muy caro.

— ¡Si, eso quiero! ¡La desgraciado no debió meterse CON MI Sesshomaru!—acató Kagura, colérica.

— Ya se. Ya se. Sesshomaru es tuyo, InuYasha es mío.—comentó, sonriente, imaginándose lo bueno que serían esos dos en la cama.

— ¡La voy a matar!—exclamó, nuevamente, Kagura.

— Mantén la cabeza fría. Esa maldita debe estar feliz, se está burlando de nosotras como lo quería.

Y como verán, y sinceramente, odio esas escenas donde escuchamos todos los planes de los malos, me aburren. Más por que mucho hablan, poco hacen. Además no me cae ninguna de las dos, y con esto ¡A otra escena :D!

O*o*O*o*O

— ¡A haber! Seré más clara. ¿Por que te empeñas en seguirme?—preguntó directamente la azabache.

— Simplemente, no quiero dejarte sola.—respondió tranquilamente.

— ¡Se bien cuidarme sola, no tienes por que estar conmigo!—exclamó, ofendida.

— ¡Ya lo se!—exclamó en respuesta, cansado.— ¡DEMONIOS! ¡¿No te das cuenta de que la mitad del instituto te mira como conejo en permanente celo?!

Kagome cerró la boca, y sus ojos se hicieron un par de platos. Mirando fijamente a Sesshomaru, mientras él, regulaba su respiración.

— Y-yo.. O-o-oye..—intentó disculparse, totalmente ruborizada.

— ¡Si, si! ¡Vamos! Ya te dije el por que, ya no preguntes.—volvió a su carácter frío. Sonriendo de medio lado, para dirigirse al salón con todos los libros.

Llegaron al salón. Estaba totalmente vacío, así que acomodaron los libros de castellano Lenguaje rápido, sobre los escritorios del resto de alumnos. Kagome ordenó un par de cosas de su bolso, ante la atenta mirada de Sesshomaru, y con una sonrisa se acercó a esta él, con malicia en los ojos.

— Bueno, Sesshomaru.. Tengo que ir con Rin y Sango, si me permites..—comentó.

Tomándole de la camisa, empujándolo contra si misma. Sonrió. Y lo besó. Un beso rápido y mojado, para luego irse del salón, dejando a Sesshomaru con las ganas.

— ¡Mujer!—exclamó Sesshomaru, saboreando sus propios labios, que tenían en ellos, impregnados los de Kagome.

Kagome desapareció rápidamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha. Corrió rápidamente hasta donde se hallaban sus amigas. Muy fácil. Si Sesshomaru iba a jugar.. **¡Juguemos!**

O*o*O*o*O

— Tengo una idea.—mencionó, con de superioridad, a la oji-carmín a su lado.

— ¿De que se trata, Kikyo?—preguntó curiosa, calmando sus humos de mal humor.

— De llevar a Sesshomaru a la sala de Profesores.

— ¿Por qué a esa sala?—cuestionó, algo extrañada.

— Por que, durante las clases, no hay nadie en ella, y será perfecto para lo que quiero decirle.—terminó por decir.

— Se podría saber.. ¿Que quieres decirle?

— Por que prefiere a Kagome, en vez de a ti.—murmuró bajita, por si las moscas :D

— Muy bien. A mi se me ocurre como atraerlo.

— ¿Así? ¡Dime!

O*o*O*o*O

Sesshomaru se colocó de pie. Dirigiéndose derechito hacia donde yacían las cosas de Kagome. Comenzó a inspeccionar con la mirada, y antes de poner sus manos, se encontró con una nota.

_"Te espero en la sala de profesores.. Kagome~"_

Se rió por lo bajo. De verdad que aquella muchacha era una traviesa. _O al menos eso pensaba él._ Caminó con tranquilidad por los pasillos. Tenía que esperar a que tocasen el timbre, que si no mal recordaba, tocarían en...

*¡Sonido guarro de una campana!*

(/*¡La siguiente escena, es de una idea de IzaDany, que me la pidió en un comentario! Yo solo la escribí, ojala y les guste, tanto como a mi.. x3*\\ -¡Anti-Kikyo everywhere!)

Justo en ese momento. Si, todavía no perdía la habilidad.

Sonrió. Escondiéndose en un pequeño hueco de entre las escaleras y el salón, esperando pacientemente, unos 5 minutos, en los que el lugar se despejó, con todos los maestros y alumnos en respectivos salones. Continuó avanzando hasta el salón de Profesor, esquivando un par de cámaras, para luego adentrarse sigilosamente al lugar.

No era más que un salón, con sofás, mesas, sillas, etc. Aunque todo bien decorado, con un estilo antiguo y calmado.

— ¿Kagome?—interrogó, al ver a una chica dándole la espalda. Parecía más pálida.

— ¡Oh! Sesshomaru, que bueno que estás aquí.—contestó Kikyo con voz seductora.

— ¿K-kikyo? ¿Que quieres?—preguntó, manteniendo un semblante frío e indiferente.

— ¡Vamos, no seas así conmigo!—se le acercó, poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él, haciendo pequeños círculos con sus dedos.— Si estoy para hacer de tus deseos.

— ¿De que hablas?

— No me dirás.. ¿Que prefieres a Kagome en vez de a mi?—interrogó, pasando sus manos por el cuello del chico.— Si yo soy más capaz de _"complacerte"_

— ¿Complacerme? ¿A mi?—cuestionó el peli-plata, frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡A ti! ¿A quién más?—contestó, fingiendo estar ofendida.

— Creí que te gustaba InuYasha.—respondió, cortante.

— ¿Ese niño? ¡Claro que no! A mi me gustas tú.—completó, abriendo ligeramente su propia camisa.— Además.. tu un experto en _la cama y yo también..._ ¿No lo crees mejor? Kagome no sabe complacerte, yo si puedo.. complacerte en todo..

— ¿Disculpa?—interrogó, como dudando de lo que escuchaba.

— Hombre, pasemos una noche en tu casa, y verás lo experta que soy. ¡Kagome no es nadie para estar contigo! Yo soy una mujer,.. ¿Que no lo ves?—explicó, subiendo ligeramente su falda.— Todo por una noche.. ¿Que dices?

— ¡Jajaja!—se rió, sin poder aguantarlo. Kikyo estaba más que colérica.

— ¿De que te ríes? ¡No ves que hay toda una dama frente a ti! ¡Yo soy en mejor en la cama que Kagome!—preguntó, entre grito y grito.

— Es-espera.. _*Jaja*.. _¿D-de verdad..? —comenzó diciendo el peli-plata, secándose la lágrima de risa que le corría.— ¿Que yo te prefería a ti, antes que a Kagome? ¡Estás loca! Kagome puede ser muchas cosas, pero no es una ofrecida, ni muchos menos un vil reptil como lo son tú y Kagura. ¡Mil veces prefiero estar con MI dama Kagome!

— ¡¿Que te has creído?!

— Disculpa, pero no puedes llamarte _"Mujer"_. En ese caso, Kagome es más mujer que tú. ¿Y te ofreces a mi? ¡Vamos! ¿No que tú y esa Kagura son amigas? ¿No que te gustaba mi hermano? ¡Por favor! ¿Crees que yo me dejaría seducir por simple actividad carnal? ¡Te has vuelto más demente de lo que pensé! Prefiero estar en abstinencia, esperando a que Kagome acepte, a que irme de rendido contigo. Lo siento, no me gustan las "personas" si es que te puedo llamar así, como tú. Sinceramente las odio. ¡Y te puedes ir rindiendo, querida!—rió estruendosamente, mientras Kikyo estallaba.

La azabache se acercó a Sesshomaru con la intención de golpearlo, pero cuando lo hizo, se dio cuanta de algo.

¡EL MALDITO (¡Bendito! para las que odiamos a Kikyo :3) MICRÓFONO DE ANUNCIOS DE LA DIRECTORA ESTABA ENCENDIDO!

Sesshomaru rió con más gana, al darse cuenta de ese detalle. ¡El no había dicho nada malo, no había de que preocuparse! Pero Kikyo, ¡Ella estaba de ofrecida! .

Kikyo salió rápidamente del lugar, acomodándose mal el uniforme, corriendo a su salón de clases, siendo seguida por Sesshomaru.

O*o*O*o*O

En el salón: Todos guardaban silencio. El profesor había dejado caer el plumón, con la boca abierta, sin atinar a decir nada. Mientras el resto del curso, no podía hablar. Uno: Por que, Kikyo había revelado ser una real p*ta, Dos: Por que el frío e indiferente Sesshomaru, prefirió a Kagome por sobre todo (¡Lo cual a todos les parecía muy tierno!), Tres: Por que Kikyo era en demasía una ¡Ofrecida! Se suponía que a su amiga le gustaba el peli-plata mayor ¡Y estaba ofreciéndose a él! (Aunque Sesshomaru la rechazó.)

Kikyo abrió la puerta del salón, todos en coordinación se voltearon a verla. Ella se quedó petrificada, mientras Sesshomaru se adentraba al salón, riendo, hasta tomar asiento en su banco, siendo él, el único que rompía el aplastador silencio.

— _"Señorita"_ Kikyo.. esos _ofrecimientos _se hacen en casa, o en privado, pero no aquí en el Instituto.—atinó a decir el profesor, ante la chica que acaba de quedarse pasmada.

Kikyo no sabía si llorar o no, por lo cual hizo de todo un poco, gritando, llorando, e inventandose cualquier estupidez -¡Obviamente no creíble!- del por que había dicho todo eso.

Un aclaramiento de garganta, hizo que todos pusiesen atención a la voz que había llamado la atención.

*¡Por favor Kikyo a la oficina de la directora! ¡INMEDIATAMENTE!*

Todos se enderezaron al escuchar la voz de seriedad de la directora, y dirigieron disimuladas miradas a Kikyo, quién llorando -¡Falsa, la mujer!- se fue hacía donde la solicitaban.

Kagome no pudo evitar mirar a Sesshomaru, realmente sorprendida. **¿En verdad me prefirió a mi antes que a Kikyo?** El, ya se lo había dicho.. Pero, no se esperó que en tantos sentidos, y demostrado. Inconscientemente, sonrió dulcemente, mirando a Sesshomaru, quién se sonrojó un poco. Ella siguió con esa sonrisa feliz y perdida, durante lo que resto de clases.

O*o*O*o*O

El último timbre sonó.

Kagome espero pacientemente a que todos se retirarán. Ya que, sinceramente no tenía apuro. Sesshomaru se quedó a su lado. Ambos mirándose.

— ¿E-en.. verdad.. m-me pre-prefieres a mi?—preguntó, con la voz temblorosa.

Sesshomaru sonrió ampliamente, antes de acercarse a la joven.

— Por supuesto que sí.—respondió.

Kagome no supo en que momento, pero.. sus labios estaban siendo aprisionados por los de Sesshomaru. Bueno, no era de sorprenderse, no era el primer beso, pero.. Definitivamente colocaban a la azabache de un muy buen humor.

Se separaron lentamente, regulando la respiración, compartiendo por unos momentos, miradas felices, y algo _¿Cariñosas?_

— ¿Podemos ir a tu casa?

— Claro que sí. Vamos Sesshomaru..

_~¿Sorpresas?~_

* * *

_Respondiendo comentarios!_

**simy-chan: **Jeje, gracias!, Kag temible xDDD*-*_  
_

**mikori: **De donde saqué a esta Kag? ¡Pues queriendo a esta Kagome un poco más liberada! xD Igual, gracias por haberme animado con el comentario*-*! y espero verte seguido ;D

**Sasunaka doki: **¡Pienso igual que tú respecto a Kikyo! Es tan buena amiga que dice que "anduvo con los dos" y Sessh es de Kagura, eso si que es una amiga!

**mikori: **Pasaran muchas cosas, de eso no hay duda*-*igual gracias por comentar, nos vemos luego ;3

**simy-chan: **Sexymaru*¬* xDD A mi igual me gusta esa Kag que quiere manejar todo e.è, pero con Sessho, quién sabe xD.

**LitaChan: **¡Lo siento! Soy muy mala a veces, lo siento, los deje con la emoción, pero e aquí un nuevo cap!. Me haces feliz con lo de que te encanta como escribo, espero verte seguido por aquí, y que hallas disfrutado el capítulo.

**Tsushime: **Gracias! Aquí la conti! esperare seguir subiendo rápido;3, igual, gracias, nos vemos luego.

**ShiaraTaisho123: **A mi igual me gusta la rivalidad que tienen ambas ;3, por eso lo coloqué más o menos así ;D. Igual, que bueno que te gusto la conversación de chat (amigas pever!)

¡Ojala que les halla gustado el capítulo! Nos leemos luego;333


End file.
